


What is it about Lewis?

by bcathryn



Category: Historical RPF, Lewis and Clark
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcathryn/pseuds/bcathryn
Summary: Clark wants to get rough.Warning: Kinda nasty. Sorry guys





	What is it about Lewis?

What was it about Lewis?  
Was it his trim build? His eyes, the color of seafoam, both inquisitive and pleading at once? Was it the soft, ashy-brown hair that was always swept up in the front, as if styled by the wind? Or the soft, small, bowed lips, which smiled enticingly even when Lewis was having a bad day?   
Something made Clark’s heart sing. Something made his hands want to grab, his mouth want to kiss, his own body want to explore another man’s…  
You are being ridiculous, he told himself. It’s because you are young and unmarried and there are no women here for you…

But he felt only this way towards Lewis. Out of all of the other men on this expedition. Yes, they were attractive and sturdy and handsome, but Clark did not- could not- think of any of them that way at all. 

He wanted to take Lewis by the waist and shove him upon his bed in the room they shared at the fort and fuck the shit out of him.  
And funny thing was… he sensed that Lewis wanted the same. Or rather, that Lewis wanted Clark to fuck the shit out of him.   
Yes, there had been touching. Kissing. Undressing in front of one another. Embraces and whispering sweet nothings to one another.   
But Clark wanted to get a bit rough. Would Lewis- sweet, delicate Lewis- tolerate Clark being rough with him? The man could hike for hours and ride a tall stallion and brave winding rapids… but how was he in bed?  
Clark wondered at this every morning as he watched Lewis rise. Lewis was always the first to wake up, to get dressed and prepare his rations and his maps and his gun. Clark would be awakened by the sound of Lewis, his clothes rustling as he slipped them on and the door shutting as Lewis snuck outside to take a long piss and load his rifle. He would stay in bed though and feign sleep, spying on his partner through slit eyes, staring at his bare ass and his cock after he stripped off his nightshirt and stepped into his breeches and his tall riding boots. 

One afternoon, Clark found himself staring at Lewis’s backside for an entire hike. Lewis, oblivious, took long, stiff strides while jotting in his journal. Clark could have done him right there in the tall meadow grass.  
“You stop that,” he whispered harshly to himself, pounding his temple with a knuckle.  
“Clark?” Startled by the voice, Lewis spun around, his quill pen still hovering over the open journal page. “Is something the matter?”  
“Nothing!” Clark replied frenetically, feeling his fair cheeks redden as his eyes met Lewis’s. “I… I was just thinking out loud.”  
Lewis nodded, then closed his notebook. He approached Clark, looked around as if to ensure that the two were alone, and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“Tonight,” Lewis said, breaking into a smile. “I’ll be yours.”

The evening air was cold, and the two sat side-by-side at the fire while the other men rested and ate supper. Clark kept an eye on the horizon, waiting for all of the pinks and oranges and pale blues of the sunset to disappear.   
Hours passed.   
Clark kept silent beside Lewis as the latter examined a few plant specimens and sketched them in his book.   
Hurry up.  
At last, Lewis closed his book, and the other men departed for their own sleeping quarters. Clark nearly flew up from his seat. He began to race to the cabin, but was stopped as Lewis reached out and gently took his wrist.  
“Slow down.” Lewis winked and gathered his satchel. 

As soon as the two arrived in their private bedroom, Clark peered out of the windows and locked the door, then kicked off his moccasins and tossed his rifle belt on the floor.   
“Which bed?”  
“Yours,” Lewis answered coyly, sinking down upon Clark’s mattress.  
Clark proceeded to strip off his own clothing and sat down with Lewis, who had begun to undress himself. He did so a bit slowly, as he always did, as he hated wrinkles…  
“Let me!”   
Clark reached over abruptly and undid the buttons on Lewis’s coat and slipped it off over his shoulders, then smiled as he went to undo Lewis’s belt and pants. As he slid the khaki pants down to his partner’s ankles, he felt his cheeks burn suddenly and saw pulsing, dark spots before his eyes. He felt a bit dizzy as he stood and found himself at eye level with Lewis’s bare thighs, and he had to grab the bed post to steady himself while Lewis sank down upon the bed to remove his boots.

Lewis, now nude, lied down on his side, tucked his hands beneath his knees, and became tense.  
“Is something wrong?”  
“It’s chilly.” Lewis shivered, and Clark draped a thick, black buffalo skin around him, lied down, and held Lewis close.   
“How did you know?”  
“Know what?” Lewis looked up from Clark’s collarbone.   
“About… how I… on our hike today.”  
“I saw you blushing.” Lewis chuckled softly and pressed a hand on Clark’s cheek. “And I just know. You gave me feeling that…”  
“Shh.” Clark gently rubbed his hand up and down Lewis’s side, from his hip to the base of his neck, and eventually he found his fingers making their way as far down as Lewis’s ass. He grabbed it and gave it a hard squeeze, and Lewis moaned softly.  
Lewis gazed at Clark by the faint light of the candle. The amber glow made Clark look more alive- aflame- in spite of the dark bags beneath his hazel eyes and his pale, high forehead. Lewis leaned in for a closer look at the freckles dotting Clark’s nose and wide cheekbones. He wanted to kiss each of these sunny spots one by one.   
He wanted to kiss Clark’s face hundreds of times. 

“Come here.” Clark stopped rubbing and wrapped both hands around Lewis’s waist and pulled himself on top of Lewis.   
He stroked Lewis’s soft, mousy brown hair, pushing it up and off of his forehead, and tousled it slightly in the front, for he liked it styled that way. Unkempt and exposing Lewis’s sweet, handsome face.  
Lewis blushed and tilted his head back into the pillow so that Clark could nibble on his slender neck, which, in the wilderness, was always covered by a high collar or neck scarf.  
Clark stopped, then just barely pressed his lips to Lewis’s and whispered, “I love you, Meriwether.”  
They kissed deeply, passionately. Entwined their tongues around one another. Lewis felt the rush down below as Clark pulled away, eased himself down on his elbows and knees, and pressed his open mouth upon the end of Lewis’s erection, pulling the bedcovers down with him on his shoulders.  
Clark suddenly paused, then looked up at Lewis and smiled, as if to say, I have a better idea.  
He moved down further until his head was beneath Lewis, between his legs, butting his taint. His coppery hair tickled Lewis’s flesh, and he spread Lewis’s thighs apart even further and tucked his calloused hands under Lewis’s butt.  
He gave each cheek a soft kiss.  
“Oh, Clark…” Lewis bit down on his bottom lip and inhaled deeply. But he could not help but cry aloud as he felt Clark’s tongue. On his asshole. Making circles around and around it.   
His legs, already exhausted from a day of hiking, were made even more so as they hovered above his body, but they were quickly rejuvenated by the intense jolts that passed from his ass to his groin and through his feet and hips.  
Almost immediately after Lewis came, Clark jerked back and spat upon the ground. He licked his forearm and grinned.  
“I’ve been wanting to do that to you for a while. I should not have expected it to taste very good.”  
Lewis laughed softly and allowed Clark to turn him over onto his stomach and take hold of his hips, damp from sweat and his own seed. Suddenly, almost desperately, Clark rammed his erect member inside of Lewis, which elicited a yelp. Clark collapsed on top of his partner’s back as he delivered thrusts as quickly and as powerfully as he could. He rested his chin on Lewis’s right shoulder and panted directly into his ear. He listened intently to Lewis’s moans, the exclamations and profanities he cried into the pillow.  
Clark paused, wiping a line of sweat off of his upper lip with his brawny upper arm. “Want me to fuck you harder?”  
“Yes, please! Yes!”  
More thrusts.  
“Oh! Clark!”  
Clark grunted with each, then felt a sharp twitch in his own cock, followed by a sudden eruption of warmth.   
He pulled away, still dripping, and dropped himself right beside Lewis.   
The younger man turned, his face crimson, and pressed his mouth against Clark’s. Clark, completely out of breath, managed to kiss Lewis back passionately.  
“Oh, thank you Lewis,” he panted. “Thank you. This- this is what I’ve wanted.” He kissed him on the mouth again, then embraced Lewis snugly, almost possessively, as he rolled onto his back and pulled Lewis on top of him. Lewis smiled and buried his head in Clark’s broad, bare chest.   
“Clark?”  
“Yes, Lewis?” Clark laid a hand on Lewis’s burning neck.  
“I love you.”


End file.
